


Broken Links

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Flashback, I have no idea where I was going with this, introspective, the evolution of sal's nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: They made a perfect pair, didn’t they?Maybe it took two broken links to make a stronger chain.





	Broken Links

Sal was no stranger to nightmares. Granted, they were usually really fucking weird ones that were more surreal than scary, but they always had a few reoccurring things.

 

A corpse, the dog, and the absence of his mask.

 

After his mom died, the corpse was usually hers, and the dog was alive. After moving to Addison Apartments, however, the corpse shifted between his mom’s, Mrs. Sanderson’s, and Stacy’s. Sure, he hated the nightmares, but at least the dog was dead in them now. That was a small comfort.

 

Larry helped. Sal knew that Larry had his own problems to deal with, and that they were both pretty fucked up, but at least being near each other helped. 

 

They’d had to learn that the hard way, though.

 

\--

 

_ Pain blood death bloodbloodblood screaming and noise and loud and lights and PAIN PAIN PAIn everywhere it was dripping so red so red so RED _

 

_ Can’t sleep so tired can’t sleep need sleep need sleep sleepsleepsleepsleep pills? Pills and booze and pills and dad’ssleeping don’twakehimup oh god the painpainpain- _

 

_ where are the pills wherearethey wherewherewherewhere can't find them need sleep oh god the PAINPAINPAIN- _

 

_ Sal stumbled blindly into the bathroom, reaching for the pills his dad kept in the cabinet. Logically he knew he shouldn't take them, the prescription too strong for his body type but then the throbbing and pain and red came back stronger and stronger and louder and louder and loUDERANDLOUDER- _

 

_ He wrestled the bottle open, shaking two out into his hand, hesitating, and shaking out one more before setting the bottle down. He clutched the pills in a sweaty hand, wrestling his mask off with the other and letting it clatter to the floor. He winced as the noise echoed around the bathroom, but didn't stop, tossing the pills into his mouth and gulping down water from the huge cup by the side of the sink. _

 

_ He clutched the sink tightly, staring past the curtain of neon blue hair at the boy in the mirror. His eyes were wild and glassy, glazed by the dull haze of panic and exhaustion, peering out from the scarred mess he called a face. He scowled, unclenching one hand and dragging it down his face, wincing as he brushed the too-sensitive scarring, before scooping his mask up from the floor and shuffling back to his bedroom. _

 

_ He curled up in bed, pulling the walkie talkie out from under his pillow without even thinking about it. He clicked the button, listening to the static for a bit before he managed to force his throat to work. "L-Larry Face?" he croaked, voice hoarse and nearly unheard. _

 

_ He let go of the button, realizing only after he did that it was near three am and that Larry was probably sleeping. He was halfway through beating himself up for being so damn needy before a click and a rush of static startled him. "Sally Face? Yo man, you okay?" _

 

_ He swallowed, biting his lip and hugging his pillow closer. "Y-Yeah, I just....I needed someone to talk to. I mean.....sorry. It's.....really quiet here...." he murmured, trailing off towards the end. _

 

_ "Yeah, it's usually quiet at three in the morning." Sal winced, despite knowing Larry didn't mean it like that. _

 

_ "S-sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.....I'll......You can go back to bed, I'll be fine," he said softly, burying his face in the pillow. His hair tickled his neck, making him scowl and shift slightly, the soft touches almost too much. _

 

_ "What? No way dude, you sound like shit. Look, I'll be up there in a second, alright? Just hang tight." Sal's eyes widened as he heard shuffling through the speaker before the connection clicked off again. _

 

_ "Woah, Larry, no! It's alright, really!" he said, but he didn't feel alright. His head was all fuzzy, heavy, like he'd wrapped it in cotton and cement. The pills were starting to work. "Larry......I can't let you in......took some of dad's pills........tired....." he muttered into the walkie talkie, barely aware enough to push the button down. _

 

_ "Sal?! Sally! No man, keep talking, okay?! Your dad..........heavy shit.......Sal? Sal! Dammit........coming, buddy...." _

 

_ \-- _

 

He'd woken up to a pounding headache and Larry's hair in his mouth that night. He wasn't sure if it was the pills that had helped or if it was Larry, but either way, he didn't really want to take the pills again. Especially since he'd apparently slept so deeply during the night that Larry swore he'd died at one point.

 

The nightmares didn't come back though, not for a while. It was late December before they'd returned again, and with them, Larry's story about the demon. Sal didn't disbelieve Larry, he'd seen the demon too, after all.

 

It wasn't until after that whole debacle that he'd realized that Larry was just as lonely and messed up as he was, that's all. They made a perfect pair, didn’t they?

 

Maybe it took two broken links to make a stronger chain.

**Author's Note:**

> that ending kinda sucks don't fucking judge me


End file.
